Raised by a Warlock
by Wilberforce
Summary: Left on the doorstep of the great and powerful Magnus Bane, clary enjoys life. Her biggest worries are the amount of party's their are. What happens when a demon hunting trip goes wrong and she meets other shadow hunters who don't know of her existence? Rated M to be safe. R&R please xxx
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the mortal instruments or the characters. Please R &R so I know to carry on the story or not. Any advice for the story is always welcome if you wish to pm me.**

Raised by a warlock... That's what clary fray was, left on the great and powerful Magnus Banes doorstep as a child by her mother Jocelyn Fairchild. She didn't much care about why, she never knew the woman but she did care about her farther being a sadistic killer. Valentine. Only the top priorities in the clave new about who Clarissa fray really was.

The petite girl sat on her window seat as the sunlight shined of her head causing her hair to shimmer like open flames.

"Clary darling" the sparkly warlock called, his cat eyes rested on her face as she beamed up at him. His daughter. That's what both of them thought of her, no matter the blood differences he was always there to help her and look after her.

"Yes Magnus?" She beamed at him

"Guess what?!" He squealed, causing chairmen meow to run from the room.

"Oh no" clary gasped as her expression turned from joy to horror, "no, just no"

Magnus sighed impatiently and shifted his weight between his feet" now now you don't even know what I was going to say" he paused for a moment to take a breath and when he opened his mouth again to speak clary spoke aswell.

"We're having a party" they said in unison, clarys house dripping with fake enthusiasm

Clary stood from the seat stretching her arms out and sighed,

"You want me to be there don't you?" She asked in dismay.

"Why of course my dear," he spoke softly walking over and placing his hands on her shoulders, "it's chairmen meows birthday and you don't really socialise. I want a fully functioning daughter please " he smiled as he kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the room clicking his fingers. The hallway started to light up as he used his magic to decorate the studio apartment.

Sighing clary changed into tight leather trousers a leather waistcoat, she looked at herself in the mirror as she pulled her weapons belt of the side of door. If I am forced to go to this party I might aswell do some hunting first. She thought to her self as she gathered her throwing knifes and blades. She may have been a shadow hunter but she had no access to the seraph blades , the only shadow hunter equipment she possessed was a stele which was a must for every shadow hunter. Even if they were disliked.

After marking herself in fresh runes she convinced Magnus to create a teleport for her to the pandemonium nightclub as the downworlders recently heard of demon activity. She instantly slipped in and blended amount the crowd, dancing and hip grinding her body gracefully until she found her target. Without the sight he looked like an attractive blue haired boy but unfortunately clary could see under the glamour and it was not pretty or remotely attractive. As her eyes skimmed around the room working out the bear way to dispose of this demon she noticed him following a beautiful girl into a staff only closet.

"Shit" she mumbled, she looked at the closet, she remembered on the outside of the club there was a window that she could easily climb through. Shoving and pushing through the crowd she made it outside and used her runes to help her jump up to the window, using the ledge to hold herself up she slowly and delicately opened the windows hatch and knelt in the doorway assessing the situation. The jet black haired girl leaned her tall and curvy frame against the wall seductively, the demon started towards her and was about to touch her when clary jumped and fell to the floor gracefully barely making a sound. However that was sound enough for for the demon and he turned, teeth bared at clary. She smiled and drew a dagger flinging it at the demon flew an arm up just before it reached his face. The demon screamed but didn't stop his attack, he started to charge for clary but she spun away and flipped over him standing in front of the girl who hand a very confused face on. Clary spared a glance curiously as usually a mundane would run screaming or pass out she loved closer narrowing her eyes as she saw black swirls poking out of the sides of her dress. A shadow hunter, clary thought as her face made a little o shape.

The demon noticed the girl slightly distracted and charged her again, this time clary toppled over with the demon pinning her down. The demon grew his claws causing them to slowly travel through clarys hand. She groaned in pain but refused to scream even as the claws stated to go through bone. Her eyes closed as she readied herself, but suddenly the pressure was gone. The weight of the demon gone, the only thing she could feel was delicate hands on her arm and the sudden familiar feel of a stele on her skin. Once the pain in her hands stopped she opened her eyes to see the girl watching her with worry "you alright?" She asked cautiously like clary was a wild animal.

She nodded and shuffled away a bit, she looked around to notice another two guys standing in the room. A boy who resembled the girl was tying up the demon with cable wires he found on the floor, the second had his back to her from here she could notice the gold specks which he looked to be made of. The girl stood and offered clary her hand, clary looked at the hand for a moment and gave a small smile letting herself be helped up.

"Uh thanks. Sorry I didn't realise..." She trailed off not sure what else to say as she motioned to the girls runes and weapons.

"It's quite alright, the names Izzy and over there, the boy who looks like me is Alec, my brother." She motioned to the boy who gave a curious nod. She then motioned to the other boy with golden eyes, "this here is Jace, my other brother"

Clary nods, "well it was nice to meet you all but I really must be going"

"Wait, who are you?" Jace asks

She shrugs, "who is anyone? I am merely a person"

Izzy scoffs trying to hide a chuckle as Jace narrows his eyes.

"Finally, someone to return the attitude to dear old Jace" Izzy giggles as Alec also chuckled, when everyone was distracted clary quickly ran from the room and out the club. She didn't stop running until she reached home. She walked up the stairs into the loud and bright living room...well it once was a living room but it now resembled a night club she thought as she looked for Magnus. She sighed and as she sighed her clothes began to sparkle changing her from her hunting gear into a tight mini skirt and tight belly top that was pretty much just a bra. To go with this outfit was fishnet tights appeared and lovely, she had to admit, knee high black boots.

"Time to party!" She heard Magnus screech from across the room, she turned her head to see him give her a wink which caused her to giggle as she started dancing.


	2. Chapter 2

**hello, just a quick note to say thank you for the follows and reviews. Thank you to MynameisBilly and I hope this chapter has more detail even though it is a short one. I hope as my story goes on** then **the chapters will become longer**

 **disclaimer : I don't own the mortal instruments or the characters. Cassandra Claire does.**

That was weird, Jace thought as he hailed a cab for Izzy, Alec and himself.

"Where there meant to be other shadow hunters in the area recently?" He asked his two siblings

Alec grumbled a no whilst Izzy shook her head, he looked at them for a moment trying to make a decision, he opened his mouth about to speak when Izzy beat him to it.

"We need to find her" she said softy, "clave must not know if nobody told us about her"

Jace nodded, "but where to begin" he pondered

Alec coughed and held up a single thread of hair. Red flaming hair.

"We could track her" Alec suggested, "get a warlock-"

The minute Alec said warlock Izzy squealed and rummaged around in her bag, with a victorious look she shoved the piece of paper in Jaces face.

"The high warlock, Magnus Bane is having a party, we can get him to do it" she babbled happily

Alec sighed " guess we're going to. Downworlders party"

Jace found a cab and told the cabbie the address as he looked at the paper.

The cab whizzed to the studio building throwing the siblings around in the back, "stupid mundanes" Alec muttered as Jace crashed into his side. Once the cab stopped in front of a building Izzy threw some cash at the driver before they all scrambled out onto a dank and dirty side walk. It was pitch black outside, the only thing the group could see was each other and the engraved wooden door. It had no words engraved only a delicate swirling or patterns and in the middle cat eyes engraved.

Jace gave a wolf whistle , "that must have cost a pretty penny" he told Izzy and Alec with awe in his eyes. Izzy sighed and looked down at herself, "I wish we went to the institute first so I could change" she sighed again in frustration tugging at her mid thigh black dress that hugged her curves.

Alec frowned ,"it looks like your ready" he said judging her appearance

Izzy opened her mouth to argue but Jace interrupted quickly by slamming his hands on the door, "let me in," he wailed with a mocking look of dismay " there about to argue and god help us all if I hear more bickering " he hunched over slightly pretending to cry. Making horrible sobbing sounds Jace pretended to start falling which was how he was found when a tall black haired man opened the door, his cat eyes watching suspiciously as glitter rained down around him from his hedgehog hair. He coughed loudly as no one noticed him, he felt a tiny hand on his arm and noticed clary peeking out, her wild red hair cascading down around her. She stayed where she was hiding behind the guests, she hated opening the door but Magnus insisted.

Jace looked up with his eyes, still crouched over half on the floor and just stared at the warlock in shock, he noticed a hand on the warlocks arm and followed it to the owner which was the petite little red head girl from earlier. Her vibrant hair falling around her, she noticed her emerald grin eyes widen and sparkle with dismay as she remembered all three from earlier.

Clarys hand tightened causing Magnus to look down with slight worry, "What is it crumpet?" He mumbled

"I know them, I saw them earlier" clary spoke confidence yet Magnus heard the slight tremor in her voice, causing his protective father side to kick in as his hands began to sparkle and his eyes glowed. Clary noticed Magnus change as did the others who had taken a step back,resting a hand on some weaponry. Clary spoke quickly, "They helped me, I got distracted and the demon attacked. He would have killed me" she hesitated slightly, "their shadow hunters too"

Magnus took a breath calming himself down, he nodded once then spoke, " you shouldn't be here, your not meant to know" Magnus stated clearing implying they must go. The whole time the trio stayed silent, watching the two. When Magnus said to leave sparked something in them as they all kinda jumped forward and shouted at once,

"Who the hell are you?"

"The clave needs to know, does the clave know?"

"We can't just walk away"

The third comment was the quietist of the bunch, but also the loudest with the amount of emotion coming from Jace. He took a breath, at first he spoke to Magnus but when he spoke the words again he looked to clary. Clary gave a startled little gasp feeling like his golden eyes were piercing her sole, that every second he stared in her eyes was another second breaking her down. Neither could drag their eyes away from each other until Magnus coughed loudly breaking the intimate stare.

"Alright" Magnus said slowly and reluctantly before smiling a seductive smile ," and only because hottie over there "

Jace and Izzy said thank you at the same time then looked at each other with confusion. Clary giggled as Magnus huffed a " not either of you" and sent Alec a flirty wink. Who blushed the colour of clarys hair.

"Come then, follow me" Magnus waved the group after him as he led them up the stairs and threw the dancing throngs of people. He reached his bedroom door unlocking it before letting the trio and clary slip through.

Magnus huffed " right take a seat. It's story time" he said with mock enthusiasm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again my lovelies XD this chapter wouldn't have been so soon if it wasn't for roseEbelikov so to them a big thank you and hope you continue to support this story. And would like to dedicate this chapter to them, even if it's just a short back story one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal** instruments **or the characters.**

Magnus walked over to his window, moving the curtain slightly to stare at the night sky as he began to speak, " I know you three" he motioned to the trio with a wave amid his hand, "must be thinking that the clave are unaware of Clary, but they are very aware"

Jace was about to interrupt when Magnus held up a hand to silence him without tearing his gaze from the sky.

"They know who she is and allowed me to raise her as my own of course. But we were meant to keep it a secret because others would learn, they would not be pleased." Magnus finally looked away from the window to look at clary who had fallen onto his bed, her sprayed out around her making her look like a fire goddess. As Magnus stared at his darling daughter so did Jace, Alec and Izzy with curious expressions.

"Why? Why didn't the clave tell anyone. Why is it such a big secret?" Izzy asked as Magnus and Clary both took a quick breath preparing for their reactions. Before Magnus could speak Clary shot bolt up and looked at each of them before licking eyes with Jace, for some reason she felt a spark with Jace. A connection that felt unbreakable and electrifying, she whispered as they stared in awe at each other, "please don't react badly" her emotion and vulnerability leaked into her words, "I am not him" she said louder with such venom Jace wanted to pull her into his arms and soothe her. Instead he stayed leaning against the far wall but he let some concern into his eyes showing her that he wouldn't react. Izzy raised an eyebrow and looked at Magnus but Alec spoke first, getting the warlocks attention immediately, " who is she?" Alec asked quietly

Magnus hesitated slightly "she's biologically Valentine Morgensterns daughter, but I raised her since she was barely a year old" Magnus smiled at clary with affection but she was too busy staring at the guests to notice. Alec and izzy both jumped back, confusion and bewilderment on their faces. Jace did react but contained it easier, he knew that she wasn't like valentine but he couldn't lelstop the little jerk his body gave.

Clary quickly looked away, she turned her head down to the bed, tears started to come to her eyes. She felt pathetic. They did not know her and she did not know them! Yet she couldn't help but feel the terrible sting of rejection. She knew it was silly but she couldn't help it, she wanted for once in her life more people to actually care about her, al she had was Magnus, she loves him but sometimes you need more.

"How?" Izzy shrieked, looking between Magnus and myself.

"Well as you know valentine was the circle leader, he very much despised downworlders ad he experimented lots" Magnus threw a quick glance at Clary who took a slight gulp, Magnus continued thinking no one noticed but Jace did as he promised to ask about that later.

"After the uprising and brutally slaughtering many downworlders he fled back to his manor where both his children were sleeping." Magnus took a breath,"Clarys mother was already at the manor as she planned on fleeing, she grabbed Clary before valentine saw and quickly got her outside. She couldn't get back in time for her son and valentine burnt down the manor, with his son and himself still inside. " Clary looked away as she felt three pairs of eyes on her, "later that night Clarys mother came to my doorstep and left Clary here with me"

"How is the clave involved in this?" Alec asked with slightly narrowed eyes, "they would have you in idris to watch you" Alec turned directing his last sentence at Clary as flinched slightly and stood up glaring at Alec. She knew she looked intimidating even though she only came up to Alec's shoulder, she took a step closer, "Why is that?" She asked with a dangerously low voice, " because I can't be trusted? Am I going to slaughter every single

Downworlder in this apartment too just like dear old daddy?"

She stared unwavering in Alec's eyes as his hand went to his dagger that was hidden in his belt she gave a humourless laugh but continued to stare. She knew in that moment she resembled valentine, she resembled a monster who would do whatever she damned well pleased. Little did anyone know that it was her armour, that underneath all her macho she was hurting, the sting of what her father was an did hurt her and followed her around everywhere she went. Jace knew though. Jace saw the armour so much like his own Jace couldn't stop what he did next even if he wanted to.

Jace stormed over to Alec and Clary, standing between them he shoved Alec slightly so he wasn't so close to Clary, hurt flashed in Alec's eyes before he covered it again quickly. "Jace!?" Izzy gasped his name out like a question, disbelief evident in her voice.

"Alec don't be an idiot, we can't judge her on what her father was and what HE did" Jace emphasised on the word "he" trying to get his poin across as he stood in front of Clary, protecting her from their judgemental stares. Slowly she lifted her hand letting it rest on his shoulder blade and muttered a quiet "thank you" just so he could hear, letting her armour down slightly to show him that he isn't making a mistake in protecting her. Alec shook his head at his step sibling, "your really going to protect her?! You barely know her!" Alec yelled in frustration, walking over to stand next to Izzy.

"I know enough" Jace spoke calmly, "I know it hurts her every day to be judged, she lives with this burden and she does not need people like us trying to make that burden heavier"

Izzy looked down at the floor, guilt in her eyes before looking to Clary who was currently peering around Jace. Clary could see the other girl was sorry in her eyes, she could also see the lack of judgement in her eyes. Clary smiled at the girl nodding but then she turned to Alec who looked about ready to lunge at Clary, not only was she a daughter of a monster and must have some of that blood in her, she was also tuning Jace against him! He took a step forward dagger drawn as Jace looked sad but also drew his blade. Magnus was about to intervene when a loud crash sounded around the apartment, screams could be heard echoing from all directions. The faint music stopped and everyone looked at each other in anticipation. Izzy had her whip in hand, Jace and Alec with seraph blades and Clary with daggers. Magnus went first opening the door slowly, the screams stopped as abruptly as they started. Everyone slowly left the room checking the surrounding area but only finding bunt bodies littering the ground. Every single downworlder that was ah that party burnt to a crisp, faces of horror forever with etched on their blackened and bleeding faces. Clary could feel her heart in her throat as she followed the others. She heard something behind her and turned just in time to see it lounge for her.

She screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Screaming.

Shouting. Mumbling. Whispering. Sobbing. They all sounded the same to her.

Hands, heat, cold. Nothing was making sense.

Liquid, all over her, sticky and heavy. Under her eyes to thick to be tears. But what felt like tears on her face, but not from her?

She...couldn't...move

Why?

What?

It took all her effort but her eyes opened slightly, cat eyes.

She's seen them before, they brought her happiness.

Black. Her eyes must have closed again. She opened them again.

Golden eyes.

A sense of rightness overcame her. And peace.

Then it happened.

It was already there but it intensified.

A burning

Burning

All over, it wouldn't stop, she couldn't feel anything except fire.

She was on fire.

Everything felt silent for a moment and then the pain began.

So much pained

A mind shattering, soul piercing scream erupted from her, never ending. Never stopping.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my dears, just a short update let you know I have not completely forgotten about the story. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments, Cassandra Claire does**

 **p.s. On my old accounts, I shall start remaking the story's. The first one I shall remake will be "the best and the troubled remade" do me a favour and check it out my lovelies. Oh and don't forget to r and r xxxxxxxxxx thank you cxxx plus I always welcome helpful feed back I you want to pm me :))**

"Urgh" clary groaned going to move her head but stopped at a sudden intense burning sensation.

She gasped, biting back down on her lip to prevent herself from screaming.

She was in so much pain and she couldn't even remember why. Biting down on her lip she tried to rise again, grunting at the pain it caused and the effort it took.

As she managed to struggle into a sitting position she was instantly pushed back down by a familiar smooth hand.

She groaned not having the energy to push back, "Magnussss" she whined

"Oh hush up gingersnap. You should be moving sweet." He told her in his silky voice with hints of concern coating his words.

She turned her head to look into his cat eyes, "what happened?" She asked seriously knowing something bad had happened to her.

"demon attack," he sighed, "imagine that! A demon attack in my fortress! Unthinkable" he shook his head in astonishment before continuing, "when we left my room the creature lounged at you. None of us saw it"

Clary nodded absently, she knew there was more but for the life of her she didn't know what.

" but?..." She prodded Magnus

"But," he paused for a moment taking a deep breath, " but we never saw this demon before. It's a new type. From what we can tell. The poison was stronger. I successfully removed it but...it changed you? " he finished his sentence making it sound like a question of sorts. She sighed looking deep into his eyes letting his concern was over her. Strangely she didn't feel scared. He didn't feel sad. She felt different,yes, but she also felt free? She was unsure of that so instead she reached a hand up using the arm of Magnus to pull herself up. Groaning all the way.

Magnus helped pull her up and lifted her off the bed, taking most if her weight as he helped her limp over to a full length mirror in the corner.

She only just realised she wasn't in her room or apartment but in a brightly lit room with rows as rows of bed. She recognised the room faintly as being a hospital I sorts. Must be the institute, she thought.

As Magnus pulled her to the mirror she gasped in shock. All over her body was a vibrant blue runes. Not like any she recognised before these where different. These were knew and they were in her body. The tunes pulsed a blue and then suddenly black. Changing.

She gasped again in horror as they turned to blue again.

In the distance she heard the door open and close again but she couldn't move. She was too busy analysing herself.

"Oh gingersnap..." Magnus began in awe as he started understanding what they meant. Knowing she would understand soon too.

She continued to stare.

And stare.

Silent tears came down her face. She didn't know what they were. She could be dying for all she knew!

And then it clicked. She understood. After staring at this one rune with swirls and delicate patterning, a beautiful yet dangerous rune she understood.

She was very angelic. More than normal shadow hunters.

But she was also demonic. More so than most demons.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors **note:**

 **Hello sweets, here is my new post. I hear what your saying, "but wilber, you update yesterday?" This is true, as here is a new one, hold the applaud. This new post is purely because of roseEbelikov. Again. Cause they honestly put a big smile on my face when I read the comments. So I made this chapter specially for them. Again.**

 **So for other readers who want dedications and love, tough. Be more like roseEbelikov and then we will talk. :))**

 **Purely clace in this chapter cause every story needs some fluff. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Have fun reading.**

 **.O.O.O.O.**

TThere was a searing pain in her left shoulder, she looked down to see a seraph blade protruding from her shoulder. She looked up with tears in her eyes to see Jace had ran her threw with the seraph blade, the gold in his eyes was turning around like molten lava but his eyes held hers, making her shiver from the coldness she found there.

"What are you doing?" She asked, he voice shaky

"My job, getting rid of demons" he said quietly, and in his quiet vice you could detect promised violence. She gasped and looked down at the black and blue swirling runes decorating her body.

"I don't know what you-" she started but was interrupted by a scoff.

"Bullshit" he yelled over her as he started walking towards her. He pulled out another two seraph blades naming them quietly under his breath as she quietly backed away from him, silent tears coating her face. She kept walking away until she bumped into a wall of flesh, she turned quickly panicked but immediately relaxed when she saw Magnus.

"Mags, help me. Please" her voice shook as she spoke.

"Clarissa Morgenstern, a father who acts like a demon, a daughter who is a demon" he sneered, pushing her away from him...and into Jaces awaiting seraph blade.

 **.O.O.O.O.**

Clary woke up screaming, cocooned in sheets like a caterpillar. She screamed louder due to panic as she couldn't get out of the blankets. She heard running and shrank back into her bed, silent tears streaming down her face as Jace ran in.

Jace assessed the situation before him, he saw the red heads tear streaked face and walked over towards her. He saw as she flinched but ignored it for now as a slimy tinge of hurt stabbed his heart. He quickly moved his hands around the covers and untangled them so she could move. He then reached into his pocket and offered it to her, watching her hesitation before she looked at him.

"Is this used?" She asked with a wrinkled nose as she looked at the rumbled tissue.

He chuckled, "no, this one is used" he said whilst reaching behind into his back pocket and pulling out a different tissue. He held in his hand and flicked it at her.

Clary squealed as she felt the tissue connected with her head, squirming around on the bed. She squealed even louder when she didn't feel the bed underneath her anymore and she started falling, before she could make impact with the floor though she felt a pair if warm hands grab her shoulders and pull her up onto the bed. She fell against the warm flesh body of Jace as he pulled her up into the bed and against his chest.

"Careful there red, don't want to hurt yourself" he chuckled

She tried to pull away from him but his grip tightened slightly, holding her in place. Clary froze for a minute going all tense but shortly relaxed after.

"I wouldn't hurt myself if you didn't throw a used tissue at me" she grumbled in displeasure but with slight humour in we words.

Jade didn't say anything as he looked at the words tracing then for a moment, he was in awe and confused as why this little fire girl could bring such strong emotions out in him. Clary tensed again as Jace looked at her new runes, being reminded of the dream she had just moments before. Jace felt her tense and started soothingly rubbing her arms,

"what's wrong?" He asks with slight concern.

"Nothing" she mumbled closing her eyes against him

"C'mon clary I know there's something wrong" he sighed

She sighed aswell, drawing it out. She knew she should just tell him but she didn't want to. If she was being honest with herself she was worried, scared of how he would react to her.

She took another feel shaky breath, "I had a bad dream" she looked up him threw her eyelashes to be met with his golden ones, listening to what she had to say.

"You were in it...and you didn't agree with my runes...neither did Magnus. So you got rid of me, forever" she whispered as silent tears escape her eyes again, staining his t-shirt.

Jaces arms tensed around her as he heard about her dream. He ignored the hurt he felt and lifted her face up so they were level, caressing her cheek and wiping the tears from her face he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't be ridicules clary. Magnus oils never in a million years treat you like that. Myself included." He continued to run soothing circles on her back as the sobs over took her. Se cried herself to sleep on Jaces t-shirt, not knowing what to do Jace continued to rub circles on her back until she fell asleep. And soon after she fell asleep so did he, his last thoughts on how much he wanted to get to know her and take care of her.

To always protect her. e heard running and shrank back into her bed, silent tears streaming down her face as Jace ran in.

Jace assessed the situation before him, he saw the red heads tear streaked face and walked over towards her. He saw as she flinched but ignored it for now as a slimy tinge of hurt stabbed his heart. He quickly moved his hands around the covers and untangled them so she could move. He then reached into his pocket and offered it to her, watching her hesitation before she looked at him.

"Is this used?" She asked with a wrinkled nose as she looked at the rumbled tissue.

He chuckled, "no, this one is used" he said whilst reaching behind into his back pocket and pulling out a different tissue. He held in his hand and flicked it at her.

Clary squealed as she felt the tissue connected with her head, squirming around on the bed. She squealed even louder when she didn't feel the bed underneath her anymore and she started falling, before she could make impact with the floor though she felt a pair if warm hands grab her shoulders and pull her up onto the bed. She fell against the warm flesh body of Jace as he pulled her up into the bed and against his chest.

"Careful there red, don't want to hurt yourself" he chuckled

She tried to pull away from him but his grip tightened slightly, holding her in place. Clary froze for a minute going all tense but shortly relaxed after.

"I wouldn't hurt myself if you didn't throw a used tissue at me" she grumbled in displeasure but with slight humour in we words.

Jade didn't say anything as he looked at the words tracing then for a moment, he was in awe and confused as why this little fire girl could bring such strong emotions out in him. Clary tensed again as Jace looked at her new runes, being reminded of the dream she had just moments before. Jace felt her tense and started soothingly rubbing her arms,

"what's wrong?" He asks with slight concern.

"Nothing" she mumbled closing her eyes against him

"C'mon clary I know there's something wrong" he sighed

She sighed aswell, drawing it out. She knew she should just tell him but she didn't want to. If she was being honest with herself she was worried, scared of how he would react to her.

She took another feel shaky breath, "I had a bad dream" she looked up him threw her eyelashes to be met with his golden ones, listening to what she had to say.

"You were in it...and you didn't agree with my runes...neither did Magnus. So you got rid of me, forever" she whispered as silent tears escape her eyes again, staining his t-shirt.

Jaces arms tensed around her as he heard about her dream. He ignored the hurt he felt and lifted her face up so they were level, caressing her cheek and wiping the tears from her face he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't be ridicules clary. Magnus would never in a million years treat you like that. Myself included." He continued to run soothing circles on her back as the sobs over took her. Se cried herself to sleep on Jaces t-shirt, not knowing what to do Jace continued to rub circles on her back until she fell asleep. And soon after she fell asleep so did he, his last thoughts on how much he wanted to get to know her and take care of her.

To always protect her.


End file.
